- Simbelmynë: el sino de la estirpe de Eorl-
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Colección de historias sobre la relación (NO incestuosa) de Éomer I Éadig y la Dama de Ithilien.
1. La pena de Théodwyn

**Disclaimer: ****Todo es obra de Tolkien, y por tanto a él (y a sus herederos) le pertenece. Relato en respuesta al desafío al foro El Poney Pisador lanzado por Ivorosy.**

.

**-** **Simbelmynë: el sino de la estirpe de Eorl****-**

.

**Capítulo 1. La pena de Théodwyn**

.

Aquella mañana se le antojó más triste que de costumbre, más triste incluso que las de las semanas que la habían precedido. Bien temprano se había levantado, pues a pesar de haber pasado la mitad de la noche a duermevela, la cama no había logrado retenerlo. Se preguntó si las pesadillas se irían algún día, o si por el contrario tendría que imaginar cómo su padre perdía la vida en sus sueños por los restos. De esto, claramente, no le podía decir nada a su hermana. Éowyn era demasiado frágil, demasiado pequeña, demasiado inocente. No, se prometió que velaría por mantenerla en ése estado él máximo tiempo posible. Después de todo, ahora era su responsabilidad cuidarla. Se terminó de asear y se vistió a prisa, poniendo camino hacia la recámara de su otra responsabilidad.

-Mi Señor Éomer- Freda le salió al paso y se interpuso entre la puerta y él. Normalmente era una mujer amable con un buen gesto, pero ahora parecía desencajado. Tal vez se debía al cansancio de haberla estado cuidando durante toda la noche. Le pidió paso pero ella se negó- lo que necesita en éstos momentos difíciles es descanso.

-Sólo quiero verla, Freda. Saber cómo pasó la noche y qué tal se encuentra esta mañana…- La mujer no parecía tener intención de ceder un solo milímetro- ¡Es mi madre, por todos los Valar!

-Mi Señora Théodwyn acaba de dormirse después de pasar la noche en vela. Comprended pues que no es el mejor momento. Cuando se despierte, que seguramente será para la hora de la comida, podréis cumplir vuestro deseo. Pero mientras tanto Éthoain guardará su puerta para evitar que sea molestada; así que os sugiero que vayáis a desayunar con vuestra hermana y después vayáis un rato a jugar, así la hora de verla os llegará enseguida. Lady Morwen os acompañará al prado.

Sin esperar contestación ninguna, Freda se marchó palangana en mano. Echó una mirada a Éthoain y sólo eso le bastó para saber que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar convencerlo. Enfadado por cómo le había tratado una simple sirvienta, se encaminó hacia las cocinas.

Nada más verlo entrar, su hermana se apartó un poco, dejándole un sitio a su lado en el banco. Con una gran sonrisa le deseó buenos días y le besó en la mejilla, haciendo que el cabreo con el que había entrado se desvaneciera. Éowyn tenía ése efecto en él, era como un bálsamo reparador con el que siempre podía contar.

-Éomer ¡Éomer! ¡Mira!- Apenas pudo devolverla el saludo y el beso tuvo que dárselo en la coronilla, porque ella ya reclamaba su atención para otra cosa. Tiraba de la manga de su camisa haciéndole notar el plato de galletas que había sobre la mesa-¡Mira, Éomer! ¡Galletas! Son tus favoritas ¿recuerdas? Ten.

Éowyn tomó una del plato, se la dio en la mano y quedó esperando como extasiada a que se la comiera. Tuvo la tentación de alargar el momento para ver cuánto era capaz de retener su atención, pero finalmente optó por metérsela a la boca entera y luego enseñarla los dientes negros de chocolate. Rio a carcajada limpia y le imitó, enseñándole la dentadura manchada mientras él servía sendos vasos de leche.

-¡Lady Éowyn!- la regañó Lady Morwen, entrando en la cocina- Ésas no son formas de comportarse una señorita.

Lejos de disgustarse, Éowyn medio sonrió, haciendo creer a su dama de compañía que la regañina había surtido efecto y que pensaba comportarse. Pero cuando la mujer queriendo ayudar a las cocineras, fue por harina a la despensa, su hermana vio la oportunidad de sacarle de nuevo una sonrisa y repitió la broma.

-Tocotoc, tocotoc, tocotoc…- imitó los cascos, jugueteando con un caballito de madera que no encontró otro camino más imposible que su brazo- ¿Te gusta? Me lo ha regalado Freda. Dice que cuando sea mayor tendré uno de verdad. ¡Vamos, Théodwyn, vamos!

-Dime que no has puesto el nombre de madre a un caballo.

-No, tonto. Es una yegua… ¿no lo ves?

-Ten- acercó el vaso a su hermana y cogió unas pocas galletas para que se las comiera-Comes tan poco que se te va a llevar el aire. ¿O acaso quieres quedarte enana y que tenga que ayudarte a subir a lomos imaginarios de Théodwyn?

-Eso es imposible Éomer-contestó con toda la naturalidad del mundo- Morwen dice que las enanas son feas y tienen barba, y yo no.

Se pasó la mano orgullosa por el mentón y siguió comiendo. Morwen apuró a las muchachas de la cocina, disponiendo todo lo necesario que habrían de hacer en su ausencia y se sentó con ellos mientras terminaban de desayunar. Una vez no quedaron ni las migas en el plato, recogieron sus cosas y entre risas emprendieron camino al prado. Allí pasaron la mañana jugando con palos que encontraron por el suelo, pues Éowyn se había empeñado en jugar a las espadas y a él le pareció mejor opción que los juegos ñoños de la dama de compañía.

A pesar de su lentitud, se acercaba la deseada hora de comida. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su madre, pero algo le hizo olvidarla por unos segundos, llamándole poderosamente la atención. A lo lejos, sobre el cielo gris, distinguió el estandarte de Rohan. ¿El rey les visitaba sin anunciarse si quiera?

-Quédate con Morwen- le ordenó a su hermana. Ignorando los gritos de llamada de la mujer se dirigió a todo correr al castillo, tras la blanca imagen de _Felaróf _galopando sobre un campo verde. No llegó a alcanzar a su tío, hasta que lo encontró en la recámara a la que antes se le había negado el paso.

-¡Madre!

-Théodred, saca a tu primo de aquí-ordenó el rey con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pues así de unido estaba a su querida hermana.

-Éomer…- Théodred intentó hacerlo abandonar la estancia por su propio pie, pero no le respondían, su cuerpo entero estaba agarrotado. Ni siquiera el dolor le dejó reaccionar cuando el hijo de Théoden lo agarró en brazos como a un niño pequeño y obedeció a su padre.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_-La cuenta de los años-_

_2978TE: Muere Elfhild, esposa de Théoden de parto. Año de nacimiento por tanto de Théodred (siendo como es hijo único)_

_2991TE: Nace Éomer. Théodred 13 años._

_2995TE: Nace Éowyn. Théodred 17 años. Éomer 4 años._

_3002TE: Muerte Éomund a manos de orcos. Muerte Théodwyn__ poco después, de pena. Théodred 24. Éomer 11. Éowyn 7_


	2. La espiga dorada de Rohan

**Disclaimer: ****Todo es obra de Tolkien, y por tanto a él (y a sus herederos) le pertenece. Relato en respuesta al desafío al foro El Poney Pisador lanzado por Ivorosy.**

.

**-** **Simbelmynë: el sino de la estirpe de Eorl****-**

.

**Capítulo 2. La espiga dorada de Rohan.**

.

.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? No podía evitarlo, los pensamientos en su cabeza volaban a mil por hora. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras de Théodred, que intentaba tranquilizarlo y darle ánimos. Sólo pudo reparar en la falta de ellas cuando calló.

-Théodred…

-Lo siento- se disculpó con vehemencia- pero las palabras se desvanecen en el aire como por encanto cuando nuestra querida Éowyn honra con su presencia a todos en ésta sala.

-Sois amable en exceso querido primo- contestó ella con una sonrisa correcta. Su hermana resplandecía como una espiga dorada al sol- Pareces sorprendido de verme Éomer, cualquiera pensaría que no me esperabas…

-Porque no te esperaba. No era necesario que te arreglaras tanto Éowyn, sólo es un mero…

-Un mero nada. No digas tonterías Éomer. Hoy se le concede un gran honor a nuestra familia, y un gran regalo al hermano que más quiero. Es mi deber representar dignamente al pueblo de Rohan, a mi familia y a mi rey.

-Y los asistentes a la reunión os deberán estar agradecidos, prima- Théodred tomó su mano y la hizo dar una vuelta para observar el traje en todo su esplendor- No todos los reinos cuentan con una princesa con un aire tan alegre como la de Rohan… Padre me reclama. No dejes que se evada de nuevo, Éowyn, o te encontrarás tan perdida como yo mismo antes de tu llegada.

Théodred caminó con presteza hacia su padre, que ya estaba sentado en el trono del gran salón con la mirada perdida entre un grupo de nobles. Quería mucho a su tío, pero a veces, cuando ponía ésa mirada le daba miedo.

-Estás muy guapo- le confesó su hermana tomando su brazo en un signo de velado apoyo, trayéndole de nuevo de vuelta de sus pensamientos- y muy nervioso, Éomer.

-Es una gran responsabilidad…

-Sí que lo es. Y por ello hemos de estar agradecidos al rey por confiar en ti para ése cargo.

-Agradecido al rey estoy. Y a Théodred, si como pienso influyó más en el rey que Grima para llevar a cabo mi nombramiento. Míralo ahí agazapado entre los señores ilustres, observándonos como si enemigos fuéramos. Me pregunto qué tendrá en contra nuestra…

-Éomer…

-Hoy es un día importante, no me regañes Éowyn. No podría soportar verte enojada en un día tan feliz.

-¡Como si alguna vez pudiera enfadarme contigo!-Le dedicó una nueva sonrisa, sin su primo delante, más natural y espontánea, más ella.

-¿Te apetece que luego asaltemos las cocinas en busca de chocolate?- Las palabras abandonaron su boca sin darle tiempo a su cabeza a pensar demasiado en ellas. Ya no eran unos niños, ni siquiera eran las mismas personas que un día muy atrás fueron acogidas por Théoden. Echaba de menos ésa felicidad, su relación con Éowyn y con su tío, ésta última plagada de malentendidos en los últimos tiempos.

-¿Cuándo te he dicho yo que no?- Rio de nuevo- Pero ahora, hemos de comportarnos. Dejo al siguiente que te felicite, que ya te he acaparado para mí sola durante demasiado tiempo. No estés nervioso, lo vas a hacer muy bien. Serás un gran Tercer Mariscal, como padre, y le harás sentirse muy orgulloso de su hijo como yo ya me siento muy orgullosa de mi hermano.

Éowyn tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas más pequeñas y depositó un beso cálido en ellas. Acto seguido caminó muy estirada hasta el lugar donde habría de aguardar a la celebración. Mientras tanto, él reunió el valor y el coraje suficiente para alejar sus miedos, pensar en Éomund y acercarse al rey. En unos minutos dejaría de ser Éomer de Rohan para convertirse en Éomer, el Tercer Mariscal de la Marca.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-La cuenta de los años-<em>

_._

_3014TE: La salud de Théoden comienza a decaer y el rey empieza a depender más de Grima._

_3017TE: Éomer se convierte en Tercer mariscal de la Marca a los 26. Théodred 39. Éowyn 22._


	3. Conversaciones a los durmientes

**Disclaimer: ****Todo es obra de Tolkien, y por tanto a él (y a sus herederos) le pertenece. Relato en respuesta al desafío al foro El Poney Pisador lanzado por Ivorosy.**

.

**-** **Simbelmynë: el sino de la estirpe de Eorl****-**

.

**Capítulo 3. Conversaciones a los durmientes.**

.

-¿Cómo os encontráis esta mañana mi señora? Uy, sí, tenéis mejor cara que ayer- Escuchó una voz de mujer al otro lado de la puerta. Curioso, se asomó sin ser visto, pues la dueña conversaba con su inconsciente hermana de cara al cabecero- ciertamente el día de ayer no fue un gran día. Aunque tuvo sus cosas buenas claro está… ¿recordáis al mediano del que os hablé? El señor Meriadoc. Ya ha sido atendido y despertó ayer de buena mañana, con gran apetito he de decir, signo evidente de que está más que recuperado. Él y su camarada comieron y fumaron y estuvieron tranquilos hasta que Ioreth los encontró y los regañó por llenar todo de humo. Cuando me vio, me preguntó por vos y se comprometió a visitaros a la menor oportunidad, aunque yo no le esperaría demasiado pronto Lady Éowyn… Ioreth no tiene pinta de dejarle abandonar la cama en breve, y ambas sabemos cómo de terrible es esta mujer cuando ordena algo. Hasta el mismísimo señor oscuro temblaría ante su mandato.

-Tal vez Ioreth debiera acompañarnos entonces en nuestra empresa- comentó con una gran sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de la mujer. Se giró y al verlo hizo una reverencia apresurada.

-Adhara, mi señor- contestó antes si quiera de darle tiempo a preguntar- Y no dudo que sea tan hábil con una espada como lo es con una buena cuchilla afilada, pero me temo que es incapaz de matar si quiera a una mosca. Antes la abriría, para curarla y coserla. En cualquier caso, no había necesidad de espiar mi señor Éomer, entre estas paredes no hay secretos.

-No osaría espiar a mi hermana, confío en ella ciegamente. Simplemente admiraba vuestros métodos. La habláis como si pudiera escucharos, dormida como está.

-¿Habéis oído eso Lady Éowyn? Haríais bien en castigarlo por tales afirmaciones en cuanto abráis los ojos. Por supuesto que nos escucha. Incluso nos habla, aunque no podáis oírla porque reserva las fuerzas para su mejoría… ¿Veis? Acaba de decir que aunque os ama no sois la mejor compañía, sois demasiado callado y se aburre…- No pudo hacer otra cosa que reír, sacándole a ella también una sonrisa que le animó a intentarlo- Ya bastante sufrimiento es estar enferma como para estar también aburrida todo el día…

-¿Hueles el pan recién tostado?- Se sentó en el sillón frente a ella y apartó el pelo de su cara- Hoy te han preparado un desayuno delicioso Éowyn… hay leche de cabra y esto que no sé qué es pero huele a fruta…

-Tenéis suerte de que la comida sea vuestra-contestó la enfermera aún con el dorso de la mano sobre la frente de su hermana- no podría perdonaros que metierais el dedo en la confitura de ciruelas de mi señora.

-Pero si no la importa ¿a que no Éowyn? ¿Recuerdas cuando comía de tu plato y tú del mío? Llevábamos a Morwen al borde del ataque, pero a ti siempre te gustaba más mi comida que la tuya… Mm. Está buenísima. ¿Quieres un poco? ¿No? Tú te lo pierdes…

-No os preocupéis Lady Éowyn, en cuanto os recuperéis os traeré una jarra entera, aunque tenga que ser de contrabando. Y hablando de eso, ya no os encuentro fiebre alguna mi señora. Sois libre totalmente de despertar y arrebatarle a vuestro hermano la confitura que tanto le gusta…

-Adhara- La llamó cuando recogía sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse- Gracias por el desayuno.

-No podíamos dejar que marchara alegremente a matar orcos desfallecido. Por lo que tengo entendido, la tarea es más sencilla con el estómago lleno.

-Eso es verdad. Igualmente quería darle las gracias por cuidar con tanto mimo a mi hermana.

-No se merecen.

-Tened- Desató la pequeña bolsa de cuero que llevaba atada al cinto y se la entregó- es todo lo que me queda aquí. Me reclaman y he de partir al frente, he de pediros que la veléis por mí, que cuidéis de ella.

-Mi señor- Adhara abrumada abrió la bolsa y volcó las monedas de oro en su mano. Las volvió a meter y ató las cintas de cuero- Espero no toméis a mal lo que he de deciros.

-Sed franca, ¿no es acaso suficiente?

-Es demasiado, señor. No dudéis que contáis con mi palabra de que cuidaré a su hermana como si de alguien de mi sangre se tratara, pero no me ofendáis pagándome. No hay oro ni plata ni _mithril _del de los enanos que valga el bienestar de mi señora. Podéis marchar tranquilo que no ha de faltarle de nada mientras Adhara no abandone Minas Tirith.

-Vuestra lealtad me conmueve.

-Lealtad es lo que inspira la dama blanca de Rohan. Ella ha velado tantas noches por el bienestar de su pueblo, que es de ley que ahora yo devuelva desvelo por desvelo.

-¿No habéis nacido aquí, verdad?

-Hacéis preguntas demasiado comprometidas Éomer de Rohan. He servido a los senescales con diligencia y ayudado a cada una de las gentes de este pueblo cada vez que he tenido oportunidad.

-¿No merezco más respuesta que ésa?

-No puedo daros otra. Gondor es mi sitio, éste es mi pueblo, desde que casé con mi marido.

No pudo evitar quedarse mirando la alianza de su dedo. Suerte que no tuvo demasiado rato gracias a la aparición de Merry de la nada, o podría malinterpretarlo. El que se les quedó observando entonces fue el mediano, debían formar una curiosa estampa.

-En un rato subiré con un té de hierbas para lady Éowyn. Ya que no abandona el cuarto me preguntaba si quiere que le suba alguna cosa.

-No, no, muchas gracias.

-Y Lord Meriadoc. No le he visto, ni hemos tenido esta conversación. Pero si no quiere tener problemas con Ioreth y que lo ate a la pata de la cama, debería estar en su alcoba a la hora de comer.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias Adhara.

-Me alegra veros tan recuperado Maese Merry- habló cuando la muchacha se hubo marchado ya.

-Hace falta algo más que un susto con un Nazgul para dañar a un mediano como nuestro amigo, Éomer.

-¿Estabais despierta?- preguntó el hobbit, algo descolocado.

-Claro que lo estaba, no puedo imaginar la diversión que le ha debido de causar engañar a la pobre chica.

-La misma que a ti seguirme el juego. Pero cuando quise dejar de hacerme la dormida no pude. No quise interrumpir vuestra conversación, parecía interesante.

Ayudó a su hermana a incorporarse en la cama y la acercó el tazón de leche, mientras Merry le contaba las novedades. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir y otro mediano la atravesó.

-¡Bien que te podía estar buscando por todo Minas Tirith, Merry!- era cómico y poco creíble ver al joven Pippin enfadado- Mi señora, se me alegra el alma al veros tan recuperada.

-Gracias Maese Peregrin.

-Te dejé una nota Pip…

-Ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora os traigo a vos mi señora los mejores deseos de curación de mis compañeros de compañía Gimli y Legolas. Y al Señor Éomer, el recado de que ambos os esperan abajo pues quieren deciros algo.

-En seguida vuelvo. Amigos os pido no dejéis que se levante. Y Éowyn-se dirigió a ella mirándola a los ojos directamente- termínate todo el desayuno, hasta la última miga de pan ¿me oyes?

-Ya no soy una niña pequeña Éomer…- besó su frente como despedida. No había salido al pasillo aun cuando con guasa, volvió a escuchar de nuevo su voz- ¿Quieres que la pregunte algo más? Puedo seguir indagando cuando traiga el té…

-No tienes remedio.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_-La cuenta de los años-_

_3019TE Muerte de Théodred en la Primera Batalla de los Vados del Isen. Muerte de Théoden en los Campos del Pelennor._


	4. Triste simbelmynë

**Disclaimer: ****Todo es obra de Tolkien, y por tanto a él (y a sus herederos) le pertenece. Relato en respuesta al desafío al foro El Poney Pisador lanzado por Ivorosi.**

.

**-** **Simbelmynë: el sino de la estirpe de Eorl-**

.

**Capítulo 4. Triste simbelmynë.**

.

-Oh, Éowyn…

No había cerrado aún la puerta tras de sí y ya le faltaba el aire. Notó una presión en el pecho, un pensamiento que reprimió hasta que ocupó el mínimo espacio en su mente. No, no era el momento de rememorar desdichas o penas.

Su hermana esperaba sentada en una butaca frente a la ventana mientras la doncella terminaba de hacer encajar la diadema dorada en un complejo recogido. Aún a la luz y la calidez de los rayos de sol que se colaban entre los visillos, su semblante seguía siendo igual de pálido y la plata de sus ojos igual de fría, sólo que menos triste que de costumbre. Era feliz, no le cabía ninguna duda, aunque a otros ojos que no la conocieran tanto podría no parecerlo. Pero era feliz, todo lo feliz que alguien como ellos podía aspirar a ser.

-Sé lo que vas a decirme- se atrevió ella a decirle mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba flores blancas a la muchacha y ella las acoplaba enredándolas en la diadema y en su pelo trenzado-y puedes ahorrártelo.

-Sólo iba a decirte que… sólo quería que supieras lo preciosa que estás hoy, Éowyn. Nada más. Pero si quieres me callo y no te lo digo.

-Ahm. Si es eso, tienes permiso para hablar.

-Lo dicho entonces. Hoy estás más bonita que de costumbre hermana- se acercó a ellas y la besó en la mejilla-Adhara…

-Señor…

-Sus manos han de ser, Éomer…

-¿Mis manos? ¡Mis manos dice! ¡Será más bien que la felicidad vuelve más hermosa y radiante a la Dama de Rohan! ¡Y qué poco tengo yo que ver en ello!

-Éowyn…- la llamó, percatándose de lo que tenía ella entre las manos y dejando de lado las de la doncella.

-Sí, lo son. Debes pensar que estoy loca al querer llevar las flores blancas que crecerán en nuestras tumbas el día de mi boda, pero no lo estoy, estoy más cuerda que nunca…

-Son flores tristes hermana…

-Yo también era una flor triste y ya no lo soy, ¿no merecen acaso una oportunidad? Además, no es eso por lo que me gustaría llevarlas… éstas las recogí del túmulo donde descansan nuestros padres, y éstas de aquí vienen del último lecho de nuestro tío y nuestro querido primo. ¡Y mira que hermosas y frescas lucen desde que lo hice! Ha de significar algo a la fuerza…

-Entonces llévalas si te place, que si es por destino o en recuerdo de los nuestros poco he de importunarte yo por más tristes que sean. Y si mi futuro cuñado lo hiciera, ponme al tanto hermana y ya le meto yo en vereda. Además ¿Qué podría negarte yo nunca, y más en un día como éste?

-Nada en verdad- Contestó risueña- ¿Qué tienes?

-Pensaba nada más, en la gente como nosotros. En los que perdimos. En que no era conmigo con quién hubieras debido andar de confidencias en estos momentos… Madre se habría sentido muy orgullosa Éowyn, eras su pequeña princesa…

-Lo sé. Y no creas que hace que te valore menos. A veces me da por pensar en cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida sin todas estas losas negras anquilosadas en nuestro corazón, Éomer… en cuán diferentes hubiéramos sido.

-¿y a qué conclusión has llegado?

-A que seríamos incapaces de reconocer la felicidad más absoluta sin haber sufrido antes la más extrema de las tristezas.

-Así se habla mi señora- interrumpió Adhara dando los últimos retoques antes de dar por finalizado su trabajo- Esto ya está, vais a dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta Lady Éowyn.

-¿Deberíamos bajar ya?

-Deberíamos. Pero hagamos esperar un poco más a Faramir, me divierte ponerle nervioso.

-¡Éomer! Compórtate, por mí. Y sé amable con su familia, como a nosotros tampoco le queda mucha así que no será un gran suplicio por tu parte.

-Está bien, vamos… ¿ves como haces conmigo lo que quieres?- Le tendió el brazo y su hermana lo tomó encantada-¿Vienes Adhara?

-Claro que sí. No me lo perdería ni en sueños. Enseguida bajo, señor.

No intercambiaron palabra alguna durante el camino. No fue necesario, ambos sabían lo que pasaba por las cabezas del otro en aquel momento. En lugar de eso, se dedicaron a mirarse en silencio con ambas sonrisas cómplices en los labios.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- susurró apenas llegaron a la puerta de la sala dónde los esperaban.

-No. Sí. Bueno un poco. Recuerda sentarte con su tío, y ser amable con él y sus primos… por favor Éomer.

-Te he dicho que lo haré, no temas por ello. Sé que es importante para ti, pienso cumplir mi palabra.

-Gracias.

-¿Te he dicho ya que estás preciosa?- dijo intentando hacerla sentir más tranquila-¿Sí? ¿Y lo orgulloso que estoy de ti también?

-Eso es nuevo- Éowyn besó su mejilla justo antes de que los mozos abrieran las puertas. Todo el mundo giró la cabeza y los miraron expectantes, algo que le impuso bastante sin saber bien porqué. Bueno sí, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Pero como del Rey de Rohan nunca se puedo decir que el valor le faltase, tomó de nuevo del brazo a su hermana y con gesto serio caminó con ella por el estrecho pasillo.

Faramir parecía estar en babia. Miraba a su hermana sonriendo, y ella le sonreía a él igual, como si el resto de la habitación no estuviera presente. Los pies de Éowyn parecían querer llegar por su cuenta, ligeros como si caminaran sobre nubes, y él tenía que refrenarlos.

Pero pronto se acabó la parte divertida. El pasillo llegó a su fin y tuvo que soltar a su hermana. Tomó su cara con ambas manos y la besó en la frente. Se resistía al momento de entregarla. Faramir, no pareció molestarse por ello, pero pasó unos instantes hasta que tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo. Puso la mano de ella sobre el brazo del de Gondor y le habló intentando encontrar las palabras apropiadas, algo que pocas veces se le había dado bien.

-Os cedo la guardia y custodia del tesoro más valioso de mi reino en buena voluntad. Cuidad bien de ella, Lord Faramir, y queredla como se merece- O de lo contrario se encontraría con hordas de _rohirrim_ a las puertas de su casa y no habría rey, de Gondor o de cualquier otro lugar, capaz de salvarlo de su ira. Pero eso no lo dijo, lo reservó para cuando se lo encontrara a solas.

Faramir asintió, y él caminó hacia el sitio que se había dispuesto para que la familia se sentase, cabizbajo y algo tristón. Ni siquiera se percató al lado de quién se sentaba hasta que lo hablaron directamente.

-No debéis culparos por no querer dejarla ir, mi señor, es lo natural.

-Lothíriel, hija, no molestes al rey.

-Bienvenido a la familia- susurró la joven divertida aún más bajito si cabía, intentando evitar otra regañina de Imrahil.


	5. La princesa cisne

**Disclaimer: ****Todo es obra de Tolkien, y por tanto a él (y a sus herederos) le pertenece. Relato en respuesta al desafío al sexy foro 'El Poney Pisador' lanzado por Ivorosy.**

.

**-****Simbelmynë: el sino de la estirpe de Eorl-**

.

**Capítulo 5. La princesa cisne **

.

—Es muy seguro—le había dicho Imrahil con una sonrisa conciliadora—Pensad en nuestros barcos como caballos que os llevarán hasta _Dol Amroth_ en la panza, sin ningún tipo de preocupación para vos más que la de meceros y disfrutar del viaje al compás de las aguas.

Y un carajo. Desde que había pisado el primer tablón de ése maldito barco había sentido las ganas casi irrefrenables de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria. Si no lo había hecho había sido por deferencia a la princesa que le colgaba del brazo. Y no sabía si podría dedicar dicha deferencia por mucho más tiempo. Las tablas bajo sus pies se balanceaban, bailaban acompasadas a un ritmo lento, que le hacía pensar en la muerte. Una muerte horrible y húmeda, lejos de la tierra seca y segura de las llanuras de Rohan.

Notó como fue agarrado con más fuerza. Lothiríel buscó su mirada con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, como si hubiera sido capaz de ver en su rostro reflejados los negros pensamientos que vagaban por su mente.

—¿Es la primera vez?

—No tengo miedo—Se apresuró a excusar un comportamiento semejante por parte del rey de Rohan. No creía que la intención de ella hubiera sido arrojar algo de duda al respecto, al contrario. Parecía preocuparle menos el honor que a él el suyo.

—Qué suerte, yo aún me inquieto un poco cuando subo a una nave… ¿Os importa si os cojo de la mano?—Contestó ella, deslizándola grácil por su antebrazo para acabar entrelazando los dedos con los de él, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Tampoco era una molestia, la verdad. Sus manos eran suaves y delicadas, y su tacto era ligero como el del roce de una pluma—Temo que con el vaivén termine cayendo, de lo fuerte que es el viento esta mañana… No pudimos elegir un día menos propicio…

—¿Deseáis que retrasemos la partida, mi señora?—Se arriesgó a parecer cobarde, pero no era el mareo que empezaba a sentir, la angustia en la boca del estómago o el miedo a perecer en las aguas inmensas lo que le había llevado a sugerirlo. Dudaba que la dama que tenía delante tuviera miedo de algo en esta vida, mucho menos al mar o al viento al que sin duda por fuerza habría de haberse acostumbrado desde bien pequeña. Pero su padre los seguía de cerca. Había mostrado debilidad para que la suya pasara desapercibida. En cualquier caso sabía la respuesta a su propuesta antes si quiera que las palabras abandonaran los labios de la muchacha.

—¿Deseáis retrasar la partida, mi señor?—respondió amable. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento provocó un movimiento brusco en las olas y el casco, haciendo que ambos perdieran por poco el equilibrio. Por suerte, él tenía una baranda de madera detrás y pudo apoyarse para no caer. Cuando Lothiríel se dio cuenta de a dónde había tenido que agarrarse, retiró la mano de su pecho y se alejó un poco. Le hizo gracia que aun habiendo estado ambos lo suficientemente cerca como para robarla un beso, ella se había ruborizado al tocar un simple peto de cuero—Tal vez sería lo mejor.

—Claro que no. Os hice una promesa. —De nuevo había sido débil y ella lo había respaldado. La miró divertido. ¿Estaba marcando la dinámica de lo que esperaba fuera su matrimonio?

—¿Y si os prometo no enfadarme?

—No voy a romperla, ni aunque os cause enfado. Sólo es el nerviosismo del viaje, y sé que deseáis llegar a casa lo antes posible…—La alegría volvió al rostro de la princesa al escucharlo, como si cada pregunta en cuestión hubiera sido una prueba que al parecer había superado. No le apetecía ser examinado, pero debía reconocer que la había juzgado mal y había pecado de ingenuo creyendo que conseguiría casarse con la hija de Imrahil de buena gana simplemente por expreso mandato de su padre. Él nunca habría ordenado a Éowyn casarse con alguien a quien no amara, y ella no lo habría aceptado sin objeción. Ahora entendía que el caso de Lothiríel no era diferente, y le llenaba de satisfacción porque la mujer ya le había calado hondo y no habría soportado hacerla su esposa si no lo amase realmente.

—Sentémonos en estribor entonces, y disfrutemos de la vista mientras dejamos Tolfalas atrás. Estoy segura que quedaréis sin aliento, aunque no os faltará tanto como cuando lleguemos a _Dol Amroth._

Fue en ése momento que tiró de él en el que se percató que en ningún momento había soltado su mano. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, hasta que se dio media vuelta y le llevó de la mano mostrándole los parajes que vislumbraban, describiéndoselos al detalle. Pero él sólo atendía a los hilos de oro trenzados que se entremezclaban con sus mechones de pelo negro, que le llegaba casi a la altura del cinturón de hebillas doradas.

Lothiríel había dejado los ropajes oscuros y del color de la grana en Rohan. Volvía a vestir los colores azules y blancos de su casa, la ropa fresca del sur, las sandalias doradas típicas con las que su hermana había sido incapaz de caminar dos pasos seguidos porque según ella se la escurrían los dedos… Éowyn y la princesa se habían llevado asombrosamente bien desde el principio, para ser dos mujeres de carácter. A su hermana la había sorprendido tanto que la 'princesa cisne'—como ella solía llamarla cuando hablaban a solas refiriéndose al porte elegante y refinado de la de _Dol Amroth_— se llevara tan bien con él, que cuando la confesó que pensaba casarse con ella Éowyn se quedó muda de la impresión. Claro que tardó poco en abandonar el silencio para felicitarlo sinceramente y ya de paso, hacerle notar el parecido de su prometida con la reina de Gondor. Sí que era cierto que se daba un aire, tal vez debido a que seguramente corriera algo de sangre élfica por las venas de la hija de Imrahil, pero el parecido acababa con el cabello oscuro y largo y los ojos claros de ambas. A diferencia de la belleza etérea de la Estrella de la Tarde, la de su cisne era pura energía… desprendía un magnetismo vibrante, una fuerza devastadora, como las rugientes olas que morían abajo contra el casco del velero blanco.

—No creáis que no valoro lo que estáis haciendo por mí— Se atrevió a sincerarse tras comprobar que no había nadie por los alrededores— Gracias, rey Éomer.

—No sé a qué os referís, princesa.

—No mintáis por ser cortés, por favor. Prefiero mil veces la honestidad. Sé que preferíais hacer el viaje a caballo… vuestra cara al ver el barco de mi padre debió de ser como la mía al ver vuestra yegua.

—Menos expresiva, espero.

—Os prometo que merecerá la pena—sonrió de nuevo, intentando meter en vereda los cabellos rebeldes desordenados al viento—Cuando veáis el castillo en el borde del acantilado con las olas rompiendo a sus pies, os quedaréis sin palabras. Es mucho mejor que llegar por tierra, confiad en mí.

—¿Es que algo os hace pensar que no lo hago? Estoy aquí ¿no?


End file.
